


Many Mistakes Challenge

by SichengForTheWinWin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Other, Texting, Vampires, vampire!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: The challenge was to write something without making any mistakes.  I made many mistakes.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3





	Many Mistakes Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Start: March 28, 2020, 10:30 am
> 
> Finish: September 18, 2020, 6:54 pm

**vampwon** : Damn you and your butter!

**peachyin** : what?

**vampwon** : sorry, wrong chat

**peachyin** : who were you planning on sending that to?

**vampwon** : it doesn’t matter

**vampwon** : how are yOU?

**peachyin** : i’m okay

**peachyin** : just a bit tired

**vampwon** : but it’s midnight???

**vampwon** : why are you tired???

**peachyin** : because im not a vampire???

**peachyin** : or did you forget that part

**vampwon** : you literally never sleep waht do you want from me

**peachyin** : your love and affection

**vampwon** : eq disgusting

**vampwon** : ew***

**vampwon** : we do not have that kind of relationship

**peachyin** : whatever

**peachyin** : let me go to sleep

**vampwon** : dont you want to know what im up to?

**peachyin** : not particularly

**peachyin** : im just tired hyungwon

**vampwon** : oh

**vampwon** : okay

**vampwon** : well

**vampwon** : i guess ill let you sleep them

**peachyin** : goodnight

* * *

**vampwon** : you want something to eat

**peachyin** : not hungry

**vampwon** : you’re always hungry

**vampwon** : are you sick

**vampwon** : i can bring you something to eat

**vampwon** : take care of you

**peachyin** : sure

**peachyin** : travel safely

**vampwon** : youre not even gonna comment on the advertant flirting in that last message

**peachyin** : advertant?

**vampwon** : obvious

**vampwon** : i dont know tryin new words

**peachyin** : i dont think thats a word

**vampwon** : ill be there in 20 minutes

**peachyin** : okay

**peachyin** : see you then

**vampwon** : im sorry if i did something to upset you

**peachyin** : what

**peachyin** : where is this coming from

**vampwon** : just

**vampwon** : youve been kinda distant lately

**vampwon** : hostile

**peachyin** : i’m not upset with you

**peachyin** : just not feeling well today

**vampwon** : oay im here

**peachyin** : doors unlocked

* * *

**vampwon** : 

**peachyin** : what

**vampwon** : arent i cute

**peachyin** : sure

**vampwon** : 

**vampwon** : heres another but you cant see my teeth

**peachyin** : whats happening

**vampwon** : cheering you up

**vampwon** : you can look at my cute self and feel better

**peachyin** : i prefer it with the teethies

**peachyin** : they cute

**vampwon** : let me look for some

**vampwon** : cant find any

**peachyin** : take some???

**vampwon** : too lazy

**vampwon** : just look at this one

**vampwon** : 

**peachyin** : i guess that does make me a feel a little better

**Peachyin** : youre teefies are killing weapons but you just look so tiny and harmless

**peachyin** : its funny

**vampwon** : youre laughing at me

**vampwon** : i do not appreciate

**peachyin** : too bad

**peachyin** : cute baby hyungwon couldnt hurt a fly

**vampwon** : im literally a vampire

**vampwon** : i drink blood to survive

peachyin: so cute

**peachyin** : so tiny

**peachyin** : baby

**vampwon** : i regret helping you

**peachyin** : you want me to come over tonight

**peachyin** : we can watch some stupid movies and you can show me how fierce you are

**peachyin** : with your tiny teeth

**peachyin** : and your fluffy hair

**vampwon** : i will eat you

**peachyin** : no you wont

**peachyin** : because then you wont have any friends

**vampwon** : i have hoseok

**vampwon** : and kihyun

**vampwon** : and changkyun

**peachyin** : but none of them are as cute as me

**vampwon** : wow

**vampwon** : you really came for changkyun like that

**vampwon** : you do realize he’s actual royalty among vampires

**peachyin** : hes also a twink so

**vampwon** : wow you are really bold today

**vampwon** : nice to see you in a better mood though

**peachyin** : whats that twink gonna do?

**peachyin** : scowl at me from across the room

**peachyin** : he doesnt even go out during the day

**vampwon** : you better be careful

**vampwon** : he could rip you to shreds

**peachyin** : great

**peachyin** : thats exactly how i want to die

**peachyin** : at the hands of a vampire prince who writes music for soundcloud

**vampwon** : thats honestly not a bad way to go

**peachyin** : im outside your place

**vampwon** : its four in the afternoon

**peachyin** : let me in coward

* * *

**peachkyun** : i heard you were talking shit

**peachyin** : why would i ever do that

**peachyin** : your highness

**peachkyun** : dont be smart with me

**peachkyun** : i could have you executed

**peachyin** : do it you wont

**peachkyun** : eye-

**peachyin** : see i was right

**peachkyun** : please stay out of my life

**peachyin** : not an option

**peachyin** : we’re soulmates

**peachkyun** : hyungwon would beg to differ

**peachyin** : oh right

**peachyin** : i told him we were platonic soulmates

**peachyin** : oops

**peachyin** : i can have more than one soulmate

**peachkyun** : goodbye

**peachyin** : changkyun come back!

* * *

**vampwon** : hey

**vampwon** : i love you

**peachyin** : whats wrong

**vampwon** : just

**vampwon** : been thinking a bit this evening

**vampwon** : you know, how Im immortal and everything

**vampwon** : but i really do love you

**peachyin** : is this because I told changkyun were were soulmates?

**vampwon** : you did what?

**vampwon** : and no, im just trying to show real emotions for once

**vampwon** : why do you always so this when i get emotionall

**peachyin** : because emotions scare me

**peachyin** : ….

**vampwon** : .. ok

**peachyin** : i love you too

**vampwon** : hehe nice

**peachyin** : dear god

**Peachyin** : we are truly a trainwreck

**vampwon** : cause we’re just that perfect for each other

**peachyin** : how about i come over this evening

**vampwon** : you have work

**peachyin** : trust me, oppa wil understand

**vampwon** : ooooh oppa!

**vampwon** : i’m telling hyunwoo you call him oppa!!

**peachyin** : nevermind i hate you

**peachyin** : suffer by yourself

**vampwon** : always ;)

**peachyin** : eww!!!!!!

* * *

**peachyin** : thinkin about the superior hyungwon

**vampwon** : what

**peachyin** : 

**vampwon** : did you really like the brown hair?

**vampwon** : it make me look more human

**peachyin** : it was cute and made you ook younger

**vampwon** : do you not like my blond hair?

**peachyin** : no! It’s cute!

**peachyin** : i just… i miss when we first met

**vampwon** : okay well

**vampwon** : sorry that i don’t pretend to be young anymore

**peachyin** : wiat no that s not what i meant

**vampwon** : then what dd you mean?!

**Vampwon** : you meant that you preferred me human?

**Vampwon** : are you preferred when i wasnt immortal, when i was nomal?

**vampwon** : you have this part of me and i can’t change it for you

**peachyin** : hyungwon please

**peachyin** : i really didn’t mean that and you know it

**peachyin** : youre just getting yourself mad for nothing

**vampwon** : i think i need some space

**peachyin** : are you breaking up with me?

**peachyin** : hyungwon?

**peachyin** : hyungwon! Please text me back!

* * *

**peachkyun** : i can’t believe you

**peachyin** : oh shut up

**peachyin** : you know nothing about our relationship

**peachkyun** : i know that he was here crying last night.

**peachkyun** : and i’ve never seen him cry before

**peachyin** : he’s just being sensitive

**peachyin** : tell someone else about how miserable he is because i don’t care

* * *

**vampwon** : okay i blew that out of proportion

**vampwon** : i’m sorry and i know what you meant now

**peachyin** : don’t tell changkynu this

**peachyin** : but i’m sorry that i hurt you

**peachyin** : and i cried a little myself last night

**vampwon** : oh i knew he would blabber about that!

**vampwon** : it’s time to take down the throne!

**peachyin** : viva la revolution!

**vampwon** : i also did something kinda stupid

**vampwon** : wanna see?

**peachyin** : always

**vampwon** : 

**peachyin** : oh no

**vampwon** : you hate it?

**peachyin** : please just don’t tell me you did it for me

**vampwon** : well…

**peachyin** : oh what have i done!

**peachyin** : i’ve depraved the world of the fantastic blond hyungwon!

**peachyin** : all because i let my nostalgia get the best of me!

**vampwon** : hey it wasn’t all you

**vampwon** : I also felt like it wsa time for a change

**vampwon** : do you relly hate it?

**peachyin** : i’ll never hate how you look

**peachyin** : you’re my best firned

**peachyin** : and i care more about your face than your hair anyway

**peachyin** : it is very attractive

**vampwon** : i know

**vampwon** : hoping that that stays even when im a million years old

**peachyin** : at that point, i wil be long dead so i need you to remember me by something

**Peachyin** : here it is

**peachyin** : you fucking dumbass with your stupid face, you are not as cool as you think you are

**peachyin** : love you!

**vampwon** : just gonna remember the ‘love you!’ part

**vampwon** : already erasing the rest from my mind!

**peachyin** : I HATE YOU!

**peachyin** : YOU HAVE A STUPID and attractive FACE!

**Vampwon** : just reading the attractive part!

**peachyin** : let me come yell outside your apartment

**Vampwon** : please don’t

**vampwon** : kihyun will murder me

**peachyin** : i’ll text him before hand

**peachyin** : just so he knows to sharpen his wooden stakes

**vampwon** : this friendship is toxic

**peachyin** : and you love it for that exact reason

* * *

**hyunwoo** : are you

**peachkyun** : am i what?

**hyunwoo** : do you think something’s going on between them?

**Peachkyun** : between who

**Hyunwoo** : don’t act stupid, changkyun sir

**peachkyun** : i love it when you call me sir

**hyunwoo** : let’s not flirt right now

**hyunwoo** : i’m talking about hyungwon

**peachkyun** : well, just come on by as soon as you get the chance

**peachkyun** : i’ll be waiting for you

**hyunwoo** : of course, sir

**hyunwoo** : i’ll be there as soon as I’m done with work

**peachkyun** : call me sir one more time

**hyunwoo** : no

**hyunwoo** : sir

**peachkyun** : blow of work

**peachkyun** : i want you right now

**hyunwoo** : you’ll just have to hold off for a little bit

**hyunwoo** : and don’t miss your meeting with minhyuk this evening

**peachkyun** : how can i go to that when I’m waiting around for you?

**hyunwoo** : you are so annoying

**hyunwoo** : sir

**Peachkyun** : hhhnnngggggg~


End file.
